


If They Come Back

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." -Richard BachBut Erso came back, didn't he?(Edited version of "A Mixed Reunion")





	

"Orson, I..." Galen started, but the director cut him off.

"You lied to me."

His voice was rough and harsh, and resounded with the madness that threatened to engulf him then and there.

Galen bowed his head, realizing the matter of the situation. His heart felt heavy - weighed down with the death of Lyra, the hole that could only be filled with Jyn, and the fact that Orson Krennic was no longer who he used to be.

The man he loved was gone.

"Orson," Galen moaned, hoping to hit a tone of perfect weakness. Krennic looked at him with a look he couldn't quite describe. Galen still wanted Orson, and he knew Orson still wanted him. He just had to reawaken the lost love. 

But it was still easier said than done.

"Escort him to his assigned quarters," Krennic replied. Galen's eyes darkened as a deathtrooper grabbed his arm and practically dragged him over to where he was assigned to live.  _Orson, I know you're still there somewhere. Beneath all the layers of Krennic, you're still there, Orson. You still love me._

Galen stood up gingerly, his fingers rubbing at a forming bruise on his arm. This room looked familiar... _wow._ This was Krennic's own quarters.

The scientist walked forwards, letting his thumb brush over an old holo-printed picture and the dust wiped right off. A few more strokes and it revealed an image Galen himself had a copy of. The warm smile of Orson with his loving arm around his partner, Galen. 

This is what it was meant to be. This is what was supposed to happen. This is what Galen needed to happen.

A few steps took onto a spare bunk, and Galen pressed down softly, making every movement slow. He had time, and Orson wouldn't be back to rest until 2100. Galen knew his lover just that well. 

He sighed and lie on the hard bunk that was surprisingly uncomfortable, and thought about the old days. The old days when he worked so hard with Orson.

 _I broke his heart._ Galen thought.  _I left him. I left the Imperials but he thought I left him._

The thought added invisible weights to the shackles that were bound to him daily. The guilt he tried so hard to push away. Galen trained his mind on the first time he kissed Orson. Some of the weights fell away, but Galen still felt just as trapped as before. 

Galen was rarely fooled. His mind just worked too fast and too well. He knew the reason why Orson put him in this phantom room, the one he remembered sleeping in all those years ago when he felt unsettled or hurt for whatever reason. Orson was always there for him like a brother and like a lover. Galen loved falling into his touch and letting his partner take him where ever he was willing to go. His body still bored the marks of the ever affectionate Orson Krennic.

But now, that man was gone.

That man had his heart shattered by his lover leaving him and forgiveness couldn't be just freely given out. Galen laughed out loud when he remembered how long it took him to really start to get to Orson and how awkward Orson was around him those first few days. With the director, love came slow. Forgiveness came slow. Everything was slow but the way they fucked.

Galen opened his eyes when his mind screamed profanities that Galen usually never permitted himself to say. But the situation seemed so hopeless. Everyone he could call family was either dead or in hiding. Lyra was the former. Jyn was the latter. Orson was both. 

So Galen slept. 

He closed his weary eyes, hoping for dreams that would bring Jyn back to him. Dreams of Lyra. Dreams of Orson looking at him with such affectionate love and such lust it used to make his stomach flip just looking at his lover.

"Orson, come back to me." Galen murmured, half asleep. "Come back to me I still love you I have always loved you."

"Really?" 

A sarcastic voice sounded from the doorway as Krennic made his way into his quarters. Galen looked at the clock. It read 1638.

"Orson, you usually come back at..."

"2100, I know," Krennic replied. "You know me well, Galen. Perhaps the best of anyone else. Did you ever consider that when you abandoned me? When you left me here, alone to deal with the emperor's wrath?"

Galen shrank away from Krennic as he relentlessly attacked him with words. The director's rage finally ended with a sad sigh from Galen.

"Orson, I owe the world to you," Galen told him in defeat. It almost seemed like the scientist was ready to throw himself at the director's feet and worship him and love him and do whatever else was necessary. "I won't let you down."

A tear rolled down Krennic's face and a shout escaped his mouth as he kicked Galen with a hurt, savage strength. Galen cried out in pain as Krennic's boot landed itself in his stomach. 

"You...left...me...you...filthy...worthless...bastard," Krennic screamed, his words punctured with another kick at Galen. By the end of it, the scientist was sprawled on the ground, his muscles aching and his stomach on fire. But the pain served him well. He wanted this just as bad as he wanted to be fucked by Krennic right then and there.

"Orson please," Galen whimpered, crawling at the director's feet. 

"Please  _what_." 

"Fuck me."

Krennic grabbed Galen's hair and threw him against the hard bed with hatred burning in his eyes. For one fearful moment Galen was afraid that Krennic was going to kill him, but he pushed that thought away savagely. 

"Why would I  _ever_ do that?" Krennic snarled. "I don't love you anymore and I never will." Galen wasn't fooled however. He could see the need and the want in Krennic's eyes. He could see that Krennic was just so broken it was hard to accept the return of his lover.

"Why did you have me sleep in your quarters?" Galen challenged through shallow breathes of agony but also excitement. Krennic's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Galen by his collar and pulled him close until their noses were almost touching. 

Krennic sent him a look that was so hateful Galen almost faltered but Krennic's hurt outweighed his anger and he pressed forwards, locking lips with his friend.

Galen practically grabbed Krennic's back and the director stifled a gasp as Galen pulled him onto the bed with such violent force and tore his clothing off. Krennic growled and tore Galen's tunic off first, then his pants. Krennic's steady growl increased as he saw Galen wasn't wearing any sort of under garments.

Galen ignored Krennic's growl and wrapped a sturdy, callused hand around Krennic's pulsing cock and squeezed. Krennic moaned loudly and it mixed in with a sob. Galen continued stroking up. And down. And up. And down. And he kept going until Krennic was almost spent. 

Krennic hissed as Galen suddenly let go, but he didn't have long to be disappointed. Galen grabbed Krennic's shoulders and flipped him around. Krennic gasped as a finger entered his hole and began exploring the walls. The finger was joined by another. And another until Krennic was fully stretched. So much time passed but both of them didn't seem to have a concept for it. 

"A first time for everything," Galen hissed into Krennic's ear. It was a nod to the fact that Galen never fucked Krennic. Galen was too...innocent. Krennic was too lustful and powerful. But for the first time, Krennic was the one who needed comforting and Galen was strong enough to provide it.

The first thrust sent a scream so loud it shook Galen's ears.

"Everything all right in there," a trooper called out from a commslink. "Director Krennic?"

"I'm alright, soldier," Krennic assured him, managing just barely to speak in a coherent voice while Galen continued pounding into him ferociously. "Don't come in." The trooper acknowledged the command and turned off the commslink.

 _They know what's going on in here._ Galen thought as Krennic's moans increased.  _Good. I want them to hear me owning this man._

Galen feels it as Krennic comes, but he doesn't stop. Not even when he himself comes. Galen's pain mixed with Krennic's pain came together to form an infinite bond that kept them together. Galen was exhaused but he just couldn't let go of his lover. 

But Krennic had enough.

Ungracefully, Krennic moaned the word  _'stop'_ and Galen reluctantly obeyed, pulling out of Krennic. The director collapsed onto the bed, having came three times, and Galen fell in line next to him. He could faintly hear a moan from outside the door, but he wasn't sure if his ears were tricking him.

"You bastard," Krennic muttered before sleep took him in it's malicious, caring grasp.

 

Galen smiled. 


End file.
